Route 1
This article is for the numbered "U.S. Route". For the Interstate, see Interstate 1 - near Grapeseed |junctions = - Pacific Bluffs - Lago Zancudo |south end = - Del Perro }} Route 1 (Great Ocean Highway) is a Rural numbered highway in San Andreas. Route 1 travels along the western and northern coastlines of San Andreas. The route covers the entire Great Ocean Highway, from its southern terminus in Del Perro to Dignity Village. It then becomes the Senora Freeway as it travels through Braddock Pass, before becoming Route 13 in Grapeseed. It is one of the longest roads in San Andreas as it encircles the upper half of the State. Route description From the south, Route 1 begins in the tunnel at the western end of the Interstate 2. Once leaving the tunnel, the six lane Del Perro Freeway travels northwest along the edge of Del Perro Beach. Even as a freeway, beachfront property still lines the side of the road. The Del Perro Freeway ends near Pacific Bluffs (and a possible Route 18 west end) and begins to narrow down until the south end of Ineseno Road, where it turns north and becomes a divided two lane highway. It then runs through Chumash and along the west edge of the Tongva Hills where it eventually meets the western terminus of Route 68. It then crosses the Lago Zancudo bridge, and passes under Fort Zancudo through a tunnel, emerging into North Chumash. Near Raton Canyon, it creates an S-curve before driving over another bridge and traveling in a northeastern direction. It passes along the western edge of the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness preserve, and into the town of Paleto Bay. As it leaves the city, it turns east and travels along Procopio Beach, where it passes the Dignity Village and becomes the Senora Freeway. As a four-lane freeway, it turns south along Braddock Pass. Southbound traffic flows through the Braddock Tunnel, as it makes its way into Grapeseed. The freeway becomes Route 13 a few hundred feet from the intersection of Union Road. Notes and Trivia *Route 1 is based on the real life California State Route 1, a major highway that runs along that state's west coast. *A sign southbound near Del Perro Beach labels Del Perro portion of the road not only as the Del Perro Freeway, but as Route 23. *Timm's car is broken down on this highway. Purchaseable Properties *Hookies *Sonar Collections Dock Neighborhoods and Locations *Del Perro *Chumash *North Chumash *Fort Zancudo (passed underneath) *Pala Springs *Paleto Bay Intersections All locations are based on map on the GTA V Manual app. County Location Destination Los Santos Del Perro - Del Perro Freeway continues North Rockford Drive (s/b) Vespucci Beach (s/b) Pacific Bluffs West Eclipse Boulevard End Del Perro Freeway; Begin Great Ocean Highway Pacific Bluffs Ineseno Road south end Banham Canyon Ineseno Road north end Chumash Barbareno Road south end Banham Canyon Drive Barbareno Road north end Tongva Hills west end Blaine Lago Zancudo Zancudo River bridge Fort Zancudo tunnel Fort Zancudo North Chumash Raton Canyon Pass Raton Canyon bridge Paleto Bay Procopio Promenade Paleto Boulevard Duluoz Avenue Pyrite Avenue Procopio Drive LS Customs End Grand Ocean Highway; Begin Senora Freeway Mount Gordo Great Ocean Truckstop 24/7 (s/b) Braddock Pass Braddock Tunnel (n/b) Mount Gordo - Senora Freeway continues Map es:Autopista de Great Ocean de:Route 1 Category:Freeways Category:Highways Category:Numbered Highways